


Sleeping in the devil’s bed

by cnroth



Series: When We All Fall Asleep [5]
Category: Star Trek: Mirror Universe, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Blood and Gore, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Intimidation, Mind the Tags, Murder, Power Play, Sexual Slavery (discussed), Sexual Violence, Xenophobia, this one gets ugly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 20:51:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18301715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cnroth/pseuds/cnroth
Summary: Cavit is ambitious, but Janeway hasn’t been as impressed by him as he’d like.





	Sleeping in the devil’s bed

Master Gunner Aaron Cavit was goddamn good at his job, and no one could tell him otherwise.  
  
It had been three months since Captain Janeway broke with the Alliance and transformed their crew into an independent entity. With the only known cloaking device in their universe, they were practically untouchable.

Janeway had been on a bit of a Cardassian murder spree since then, but Aaron didn’t mind. Not only was he the one in charge of _Ching Shih’s_ weapons and arsenal, he was also overseeing all tactical operations on the ship. That had been the last quartermaster’s job before she turned out to be a Cardassian deep-cover agent.

Yet when Aaron inherited those duties, the title of Quartermaster had gone to Harry Kim instead.

It made sense, Aaron supposed. Kim had been third in the hierarchy before, his main station had always been on the bridge, and Janeway favored him more than most.

Still, Aaron couldn’t help feeling a little resentful. He’d given so much of himself to getting in good with their last quartermaster, and in the end it was all for nothing. Harry carried out the duties of a Bos’n under a different title, and Janeway still hadn’t officially named a second mate.

Then there was the issue of the Trill that Janeway had brought on board. When word got back to Janeway about how Aaron had been treating Ezri Tigan during her first two weeks, Janeway threatened him within an inch of his life. It was ludicrous. He’d only been trying to protect everyone, and Ezri needed to be reminded of her place. Besides, it wasn’t as if Janeway never used intimidation to assert her dominance; that was practically her pastime. Yet for some reason Aaron found himself in hot water, despite the fact that Ezri had Terran blood on her hands.

Aaron needed to gain some ground.

Standing on yet another defeated Galor-class cruiser, he watched as Janeway paced between two lines of Cardassian bridge crew who were bound and kneeling on the deck. The rest of the Cardies on board were dead or being killed elsewhere, but Janeway liked to make defeated guls watch their senior officers die before killing the leaders herself.  
  
This ship’s commanding officer was Gul Makbar, a muscular woman with proud eyes and a sharp tongue. She was the only Cardie standing, wrists shackled behind her back and arms held by security guards on either side. She glared at Janeway, awaiting the inevitable. The rest of her officers mirrored the hate in their leader’s eyes. To their credit, not a single one of them looked scared.  
  
The bridge was silent but for the stomp of Janeway’s boots.  
  
“Look what I found stowed away behind a panel in the gul’s quarters.” said Quartermaster Harry Kim as he strolled in with his hand on a Bajoran man’s arm.  
  
The Bajoran was far too skinny, with gaunt cheeks and sickly-pale skin. He was covered in bruises all over his face, neck and arms. In his eyes was the unmistakable look of fear.  
  
Janeway glanced at Aaron. “You told me you cleared the gul’s quarters, Gunner.”  
  
Aaron frowned. “I did, Captain.”  
  
“Yet my quartermaster found this.”  
  
“He must have been well-hidden.”  
  
“Indeed.” Disregarding the gul, Janeway strode to the Bajoran. He lowered his head and trembled, but she lifted his chin with an oddly gentle touch. “What is your name?”  
  
“Tabor Jad,” the man murmured.  
  
“And tell me, Tabor, what were you doing behind a panel in Gul Makbar’s quarters?”  
  
“Hiding.”  
  
“Did she put you there?” Janeway asked.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Is that a space you normally occupy?”  
  
“No. Normally, I’m kept in the brig. But she has me brought to her quarters most nights. I was with her when your vessel attacked.”  
  
“Why did she call you to her quarters?”  
  
The man swallowed. “For sex.”  
  
Perfect.  
  
Aaron leered, sure of what they needed to do next. “We can use him, Captain. Clearly, the gul is fond of this lover. Why go to such trouble to hide him otherwise?”  
  
Without so much as a sideways glance, Janeway held up a hand to silence him and continued questioning the Bajoran. “Do you serve Makbar this way willingly, or are you forced to do so as a prisoner of war?”  
  
Tabor’s eyes flicked to the gul.  
  
Janeway gripped his chin. “Don’t look at her. You are no longer beholden to her commands. Tell me. Do you serve her willingly or not?”  
  
“No,” he said, dragging his eyes back to Janeway’s. “I don’t serve her by choice.”  
  
“Captain,” Aaron interjected. He pulled a dagger from his belt and pointed it at the Bajoran’s cheek. The man flinched. “If we torture him, Makbar might be more willing to talk.”  
  
“Put that away,” Janeway hissed, finally meeting his gaze. “I’m not in the practice of torturing slaves.”  
  
“This man is Bajoran,” Aaron countered. “He probably murdered countless Terrans before the war, and who knows what he was doing when the Cardies got him.”  
  
“Thank you for your input, Gunner, but this is my decision to make and I will not harm a slave. It wouldn’t benefit us anyway.”

Aaron bit back further argument and put away his knife.

Janeway pivoted to Makbar, sauntering towards the gul with murder in her eyes. “You, on the other hand, I will make suffer for your crimes.”  
  
“What crimes?”  
  
“Murder. Abduction. Thievery. Rape.”  
  
Makbar barked out a laugh. “Killing criminals and taking their valuables isn’t a crime. You should know. That’s what you used to do before you started this war.”  
  
“Actually, I believe you started this war.”  
  
“We started it, you started it, the Bajorans started it... it’s all a matter of perspective.”  
  
Janeway cocked her head to the side. “Actually, it’s a matter of fact. You sent an agent to infiltrate my ship, and when an opportunity arose that she simply couldn’t pass up, she used it to break the Alliance. And now your government is purposefully propagating lies in order to obscure the truth. But this is what Cardassians always do, isn’t it?”  
  
“What do we always do?”  
  
“Lie.”  
  
“I see,” the gul said. “And tell me, Captain Janeway, is your judgement of my species based solely on the fact that you spent five years eating a Cardassian’s cunt when you thought it was your Terran lover’s?”  
  
Aaron’s eyebrows shot up his forehead before he could stop them. Luckily no one was watching. He forced his expression back to neutrality.  
  
Janeway didn’t even flinch. “That only added to the evidence of your species’ innate penchant for deceit.”  
  
“Do you ever think about your lover? What is her name? Ah yes, Marta Zelle. Though I doubt she’d recognize it anymore after what they did to her. She’s spent more than five years locked in a Cardassian prison and still all she does is stare at the wall. I don’t know why they bother keeping her alive.”  
  
“Who is ‘they’?” Janeway asked, her voice deadly calm.  
  
“Did I say ‘they’? I meant ‘we’. By which I mean my entire species. Each elder, each father and mother, each child. We all took a turn ripping apart your lover’s brain, and now all we do is lie about it.”  
  
“It’s no use playing this game with me, Makbar. If you have something to say, then say it. Otherwise, we’ll just finish up here and move on.”  
  
But the gul continued to taunt. “You really should have known. I’d think it would be obvious you were eating a good Cardassian pussy instead of a filthy Terran one.”  
  
Janeway closed the distance between herself and Makbar. “Do you like sampling different kinds of pussy?”  
  
“It’s not my way.”  
  
“No,” Janeway spat, “you’d rather rape a starving Bajoran man than enjoy the fine dining of a consenting woman’s body.”  
  
“I suppose that’s one way of putting it.”  
  
“So how do you know that a Cardassian’s pussy is better than Terran’s?”  
  
The gul raised her brow ridges. “It’s just a fact.”  
  
Janeway slid a hand into her own pants, felt around a bit, then pulled back out. “Let’s test this hypothesis, shall we?” She forced her fingers into Makbar’s mouth, withdrawing before the gul could even register what she’d done. Taking a dagger from her belt, she sliced open Makbar’s pants and pushed them to the floor.  
  
Makbar spat in Janeway’s face and sneered. “Are you going to rape me, Captain Janeway?”  
  
“No,” Janeway said. She grabbed Makbar’s dark pubic hairs and pulled them taut, making the Cardie hiss. “But before I’m done, you’ll wish I had.” She thrust her dagger into Makbar’s skin and sliced her labia right off.  
  
Makbar screamed, writhing against the guards who held her firmly in place. Her knees buckled, but she could not fall. Blood poured from her groin, streaming down her legs and obscuring any sign of what might still have been attached to her body.  
  
Janeway wiped her dagger on her pants and sheathed it. “Tell me which one you prefer, Gul—mine or yours.” With that, she shoved the wad of skin and hair into Makbar’s mouth, pushing it so far back that the Cardie choked.  
  
Then, with a satisfied smile, Janeway stepped back.  
  
Makbar heaved and retched, trying to dislodge the obstruction. She couldn’t. She tried to break her bonds, instinctively driven to reach for her throat, but the cuffs wouldn’t give. Her skin turned a deep shade of blue, nearly matching the the inverted teardrop at the center of her forehead.  
  
Janeway nodded to the guards and they released Makbar from their grip. The gul collapsed, wriggling like a worm as she gagged. She pulled so hard at her restraints that her wrists bled. Soon her movements became lethargic, slowing until she just stopped struggling altogether. Her head thudded on the deck. Her body convulsed, twitched, and went completely still.  
  
Aaron had seen Janeway be quite brutal in the past. Since losing her last quartermaster, she’d become even moreso. This, however, was a new level of cruelty.

He hated the Cardies as much as anyone. He’d seen and done his fair share of mutilating. But even he struggled to keep from vomiting up his lunch.  
  
“Kill the rest,” Janeway ordered. “Bring the Bajoran with us. Take him straight to Dr. Zimmerman. We’ll find a safe way to get him back to his people. Grab anything of value and bring it to _Ching Shih_ within the hour. After that, we’re blowing the ship.”  
  
Then, she strode right off the bridge.  
  
Aaron watched the captain go. He couldn’t believe what he’d just seen, nor could he understand why a woman so cruel to one enemy would invite another onto her ship and offer him aid. It couldn’t be compassion, not after what she’d done to Gul Makbar. Janeway had no compassion left.  
  
And he needed to find a way to stop her before she destroyed them all.

* * *

Aaron’s opportunity came sooner than he’d anticipated. Once the Cardie ship was destroyed and _Ching Shih_ was back at warp, Captain Janeway asked him to go with her into her office. Why she wanted to see him alone, he had no idea. But he intended to do whatever it took to gain her favor.  
  
The door had barely shut behind him when Janeway whirled, her eyes cold and angry. When she spoke, her voice was even. “You fucked up, Gunner.”  
  
He frowned. “I beg your pardon, ma’am?”  
  
“On the cruiser. You failed to find the slave hidden in Gul Makbar’s quarters. You interrupted my questioning of the man twice, you put an knife in his face, and you publicly refuted my decision not to torture him.”  
  
“It was the best leverage we’ve had on a Cardie since we started this campaign, Captain. I thought we should use it.”  
  
“This campaign,” she echoed.  
  
Aaron didn’t understand why that was the part she’d latched onto, but he sensed that he should keep his mouth shut while she pondered it.  
  
Janeway strolled towards her desk, gliding her fingertips along the top. “How long have you been under my command, Gunner?”  
  
“Six years, Captain.”  
  
“Yes, that’s right. You were recruited from the same detention camp as Quartermaster Kim.”

“That’s right.”

“And when was it that I promoted you to Master?”  
  
“Almost four years ago.”  
  
She hummed. “I remember. Almost immediately after our undercover Cardassian spy came to us wearing Marta Zelle’s skin, she began grooming you like her little pet. Then, Gunner Ransom mysteriously disappeared, and who should she recommend for his position but you?”  
  
Aaron shuffled, his stomach hardening like a stone. Was she saying he hadn’t deserved his promotion?  
  
“And now that we’re here, on ‘this campaign’ as you call it, I’m finding more and more reasons to doubt your commitment to me.”  
  
Shit. Shit shit. No, he had to fix this. He had to get into her good graces. He had to show her he was loyal, to turn the meeting to his advantage.

“Anyone with half a brain would have known that a Cardassian gul would never reveal state secrets no matter who we tortured. It would have been an exercise in futility.”  
  
He inclined his head. “You’re right, Captain. I failed you today. But I promise you that I am committed to you and to whatever you think is best—moreso than most of the crew.”  
  
Her brows raised. “Oh? What makes you say that?”  
  
That was his opening. “Well, I wouldn’t want to throw any of my fellow mates under the nacelles. Most of them are good people, and all of them are good at what they do. But there are some who I fear may not be so committed to the cause.”  
  
She crossed her arms. Her face was frustratingly unreadable, and she said nothing in reply. She was waiting for more.  
  
So he gave it. “Ezri Tigan, for example. Yesterday I happened to notice she was sending messages to a Tellerite merchant using a com channel she’d rerouted through the power grid so there would be no record of their communications.”  
  
“As a matter of fact, I asked her to reach out to her prior business contacts to see if anyone had some specific items we are in need of. Quartermaster Kim showed her how to route the signals through waste energy so they wouldn’t give away our location.”  
  
Shit. “Of course, Captain. I understand. But speaking of the QM, I stopped by the cargo bay yesterday to deliver a report while he was reviewing supplies, except he wasn’t reviewing supplies. He was fucking his boyfriend on top of a cargo container.”

He didn’t add that he’d hidden behind a stack of crates and jerked off while he watched.  
  
Janeway pursed her lips, bobbing her head as she absorbed the information.  
  
Aaron suppressed a smile. He’d done it. He’d proven his worth to her as an informant and given her reason to doubt Kim. If he could take the QM down, Janeway’s rule would be that much easier to overthrow. Considering her utter insanity as of late, and Kim’s enabling of her behavior, the crew would be nothing but grateful to have Aaron as their captain instead.  
  
Dropping her arms, Janeway strode towards him. She didn’t stop when she reached him, instead invading his space and backing him up against the bulkhead.  
  
What the fuck was happening?  
  
“Do you know what I loathe even more than a couple of horny young lovers who can’t keep their hands off each other?”  
  
The question felt dangerous, but he wasn’t about to withhold an answer. He struggled to maintain an air of calm. “Crewmen slacking on the job?”  
  
“A snitch.”  
  
He swallowed. “Quartermaster Zelle often asked me to—“  
  
Janeway slapped the wall beside his head. “That wasn’t Marta Zelle. You were snitching to a Cardassian spy.”  
  
Aaron licked his lips, digging for something—anything—to get him out of hot water. “I... I have, uh, other talents, Captain, that might be of service to you.”  
  
“Is that so?”  
  
He panted. “Yes. I, uh, am given to understand that Helmsman Paris hasn’t been summoned to your quarters since he began his relationship with the QM, and I wonder if maybe you were looking for a replacement.”  
  
“Are you offering to be my lover, Gunner?”  
  
“If that’s what you wish, Captain. Anything you desire, just say the word and I’ll do it.”  
  
She trailed a finger down his chest, a wicked smile pulling at her lips. “Anything?”  
  
He leaned in, relief cooling his body even as heat flared between his legs. “Anything. Anytime. Anywhere. Let me prove my loyalty to you.”  
  
Her finger slid off his belt buckle and she palmed his erection, making him hiss in a breath. “And what if I want to test the goods before I make a decision?”  
  
“By all means.”  
  
She was on him in a flash, crushing his mouth with hers so hard his head slammed into the bulkhead. A jolt of pain zigzagged through his skull, but she pushed her tongue into his mouth and his muffled grunt became a groan of pleasure. She combed her fingers into his hair, gripping so tight his scalp stung.

He’d learned to enjoy being under Quartermaster Zelle’s whip, and he had no doubt he’d find even more pleasure in enduring the captain’s abuse.  
  
The snick of a knife being pulled from its sheath made him tense, and she slid it under his belt. With the flick of her wrist, the band snapped. She yanked his pants open and dropped them.  
  
Then, she slid the knife under the waistband of his boxers. When he flinched at the bite of cold metal on his skin, she pulled her mouth from his. “Does this make you nervous, Gunner?”  
  
“I like the thrill, Captain.”  
  
Janeway smiled. “Good.” She yanked the knife out, slicing open his boxers and sending them spilling to the deck.  
  
His cock sprung free, snapping to attention against her. He shuddered. “Should we establish a safe word?”  
  
She sheathed the knife. “That won’t be necessary for tonight. Take off your shirt.”  
  
Aaron didn’t hesitate to obey. As Janeway unzipped her boots and peeled off her form-fitted pants, he toed his shoes off and kicked out of the tattered pool of clothing at his feet.  
  
“Kneel,” she said, and he did as she asked. Without another word, she pulled his face to her cunt. The command was clear.  
  
He grabbed her ass and slid his tongue between her folds, seeking out the nub at the apex. Janeway hummed, leaning into his touch. She curled her fingers in his hair, holding him in place. Crossing the middle fingers of one hand, he pressed into her wet pussy and thrust rapidly in and out.  
  
“Just fucking eat me, you idiot.”  
  
Shit. He’d already made her angry. Retracting his fingers, he gripped her ass and thrust his tongue as far into her pussy as he could go. He curled it against the inner wall, drinking down her fluids until he was forced to come up for air. When he went back down, he penetrated her again before dragging his tongue up to lick her cunt. Opening his mouth wider, he sucked her clit and labia inside.  
  
“Kahless, fuck!” she yelled, bucking against his face. “Right there.”  
  
He alternated between licking and sucking for who knew how long, pausing every so often to breathe before taking her into his mouth again.  
  
Her muscles trembled, her movements becoming frenetic. “Touch me.”  
  
He thrust two fingers inside and pumped.  
  
She growled. “Kahless, I said touch, not ravage.”  
  
He stopped the pumping and simply stroked her instead.  
  
“Oh, fuck yeah,” she groaned. Her legs wobbled and her knees were on the verge of buckling.  
  
Aaron fought the urge to grin. He’d finally hit the sweet spot. She was damn near ready to collapse on him, so he slurped and sucked and licked and stroked until she howled with the pleasure of her release. Her body convulsed and her pussy spasmed. She braced herself on his shoulders to keep from falling. A gush of hot fluid soaked his hand and rolled down his chin.

She wouldn’t be turning down his offer after that. Not a chance.  
  
He’d expected her to need time to recover, but her contractions had only barely begun to slow before pushed his hands away and shoved him onto his back. He landed hard, knocking the air from his lungs. He sucked in a breath and then she was mounting him, impaling herself on his cock and fucking him so fast his head spun. His eyes rolled back in his head as he alternately gasped for air and cried out in ecstasy. The pressure was building quickly in his groin, narrowing to a fine point and ready to rip right through him.  
  
And then it was, lights bursting behind his eyes and heat searing through his cock as he bellowed with the intensity of it.  
  
Until a sharp, horrible pain sliced across his neck, cutting off his voice.  
  
Aaron gasped, but it wasn’t air he pulled into his lungs. It was a hot, thick fluid. His eyes snapped open. He was drowning, but there was no water. He tried to move his head, to meet his captain’s eyes, but half of the muscles weren’t there. He tried to scream, but nothing came out. His lungs were on fire even as he drowned in...  
  
Blood.  
  
He dragged a hand to his throat, fingers barely reaching the gaping wound before the shadows at the edges of his vision caved in and swallowed him whole.


End file.
